Lily of the Valley
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When you play another Plant on the Heights, that Plant gets +2 /+2 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = She's always trying to elevate her friends. She's good like that.}} Lily of the Valley is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives any Plant played on the Heights lane +2 /+2 while it is on the field. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play another Plant on the Heights, that Plant gets +2 /+2 . *'Set: '''Event Card description ''She's always trying to elevate her friends. She's good like that. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Health change: 3 → 2 . Strategies With Lily of the Valley may have average stats, but it can be a useful plant if you use it correctly. This card effectively gives a +2 /+2 boost to any plant you play, provided it is played on heights. Among the best plants to use it with are Cabbage-Pult and Skyshooter, as they get heavily boosted due to Lily of the Valley's ability and their own abilities combined. You can also use this with Doubled Mint to be able to build up its stats much faster. Repeater and Bananasaurus Rex are able to take bigger advantage of their bonus attacks, and they will be much more potent. Combined with The Podfather, any pea plant played on the heights gets a massive head start of +4 /+4 . Like all stat-boosting cards, it also works well with Potted Powerhouse. While being a minor synergy, Chompzilla can also use it in her flower-based deck. Combining it with Briar Rose can destroy any zombie that attacks it, and combining it with Power Flower can be a good idea since it can heal Chompzilla for additional health. The only disadvantage of Lily of the Valley is that it doesn't do much damage and the fact that it really can't boost that many plants due to there being only one heights lane on most fields. If you are Grass Knuckles, however, you can play Gardening Gloves to move the boosted plant and leave the heights lane empty, allowing Lily of the Valley to boost another plant. Against Whatever you do, destroy this plant as soon as possible, or else your opponent will be able to play a powerful plant on the heights that can become too powerful for you to handle, such as Skyshooter. Rolling Stone and Weed Spray are great for destroying Lily of the Valley itself. As for any of the plants it boosts, play cards like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size. Gallery Lily_of_the_Valley_Statistics.png|Statistics LilyoftheValleyCard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the second event card in the Mega-Grow class. The first is Plucky Clover. *This, Threepeater, Pea Pod (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb, Triplet Sunflower, Snake Grass and Three-Headed Chomper, and Horsebean are the only plants in the series to have three heads. *It is the first, and currently only, flower plant in the Mega-Grow class. *It is one of only two lily-based plants in the series, the other one being Lily Pad. *Multiple parts of this plant aren't properly attached to other parts. **Its upper head isn't properly attached to the appendage it hangs from. **Its middle and lower heads aren't attached to the appendages they're hanging from either. **The middle appendage isn't attached to the stem. **Its stem isn't attached to its leaves. ***The first three mistakes can be seen on its card. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Flower cards